


After Practice

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badly Hidden Relationship, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SPN Fluff Bingo 2018, ballet dancer!Sam, ballet dancer!cas, dance tutor!Rowena, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: The sound of heavy breathing fills the quiet room as their music piece ends and Sam relaxes. He watches as Castiel tilts his head up to the ceiling and smiles. Sam steps closer, running a gentle finger down the side of Castiel's face.





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Fluff Bingo for the square 'playing with their hair' 
> 
> I haven't written Sastiel in a fair while and an anon suggested this for my fluff bingo!
> 
> You can find the link to my card in the end notes if you want to send me a prompt for my remaining squares!

*******

They've been practicing for hours, perfecting a ballet routine they can both do backwards with their eyes closed. Rowena had left them some time ago to get on with it which is odd because she _always_ has something to nit-pick.

The sound of heavy breathing fills the quiet room as their music piece ends and Sam relaxes. He watches as Castiel tilts his head up to the ceiling and smiles. Sam steps closer, running a gentle finger down the side of Castiel's face.

“You done for the day?”

Castiel leans into his touch and nods, sliding elegantly down to the floor.

They're both exhausted. Their performance is only a few days away, and Rowena is insistent that they practice every day. At first, Sam was concerned that his other studies would take a hit, but they've held thanks to Cas helping him study after practice.

Sam joins Castiel on the floor, and Cas rests his head on Sam's thigh. They've been together for a while, he's not sure Rowena knows, but either way, she's pleased that their relationship is coming through in their dancing; unlike when they first started their duo and despised each other. Sam runs a hand through Castiel's hair, spiking it up. There was only so many times Sam could look into Cas' blue eyes platonically before falling head over heels. Cas was beautiful, and he danced like some ethereal being.

Ever since his growth spurt, Sam hadn't _looked_ like much of a ballet dancer, but his skill and years of training had shaped him into someone strong and lean, muscular in all the right places for lifting partners into complex lifts.

Castiel was much heavier than most of his past female partners, but he could still lift him with ease. Castiel was unexpected, having been taught privately by the best since he could walk, he didn't take his privilege and shove it in anyone's faces - he's met a few of those kinds of people in his life and Castiel is far from it - he's humble and Sam had made all kinds of assumptions when they'd first been paired which had quickly sparked their dislike of each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam looks down at Castiel who has his head tilted towards him.

“Can't believe I disliked you so much in the beginning,” Sam says with a chuckle. Castiel turns his head and presses a soft kiss against Sam's wrist.

“What's there to hate?” Castiel replies, a cheeky grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. He sighs happily as Sam begins to run his hand through his hair again.

"Nothing now…" Sam smiles, leaning down and kissing Castiel's lips. A dancer's flexible body is good for some things. "Except…"

Castiel gasps dramatically, “tell me Sam!”

“You snore.”

“I do not!” Castiel sits up and glares playfully at Sam, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yes, you do, it's kinda cute I guess,”

“Well, if it's that bothersome, then I don't _have_ to sleep with you,” He teases.

Sam launches himself from his position and pins Castiel on his back. “Oh, but how will you ever sleep without my radiator warmth at night?” He dips down and kisses Cas’ lips, his nose, his cheeks, forehead, ears, everywhere he can reach.

“Sam!” Castiel laughs, pushing at his chest to get him away but Sam only lowers his body down, keeping his full weight off Castiel as he captures Cas’ lips in a deep kiss. Castiel stops protesting, sliding his hands into Sam's hair and massaging the back of his scalp. It feels good, and his eyes begin to droop.

“Ahem.”

They scramble up, dizzy from the sudden position change. Rowena is stood at the door with an eyebrow raised bit a small smile tugging at her lips, it's the most expression they've seen from her that isn't disappointment.

“Both of you go home. This room is for dancing, not… _that_ ,” She closes her eyes with a disappointed sigh but it's obvious that she's happy. When she leaves again, they both change, slipping on shirts over their tank tops and jeans over their shorts.

Sam spikes up Cas’ hair again with amusement and throws an arm around his shoulders as they pick up their backpacks and head for their apartment.

“Wanna help me study for a bit?”

"I can think of better ideas than studying," Castiel teases, going on tiptoes and kissing the side of Sam's jaw.

“Make it quick? I have an assignment due Monday.”

Castiel stops him before they get to the car, brow raised. “Quick? Are you sure, Sam?”

Sam weighs his options… a quickie and study or sex all evening.

“Yeah, okay, fuck studying,” Sam replies. It isn't exactly a hard decision.

“That's what I thought.” They kiss again and don't stop until a passer-by wolf whistles and they break, cheeks heating with embarrassment. “We’ll recommence when we're home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fluff piece - I think it was needed after my last few angst fest fics!! 
> 
> A link to my card is [here](http://envydean.tumblr.com/post/176576447400/im-after-some-prompts-for-my-fluff-bingo-so-feel) so feel free to send me an ask on Tumblr with a prompt! (preferably short fic prompts)


End file.
